When working with tools it is very common that the tool may be inadvertently separated. This can occur when a user drops it from their hands during use or when it falls from the user's tool belt or other retaining structure on the use. Often times it is during the act or removing and replacing a tool that the tool is accidentally dropped.
Inadvertent separation of a tool from a user can result in damage to the tool and increasing the time it takes to complete the job. Inadvertent separation is especially problematic when a user is working at heights and a falling tool poses a danger to people and property lying below. While devices for securing tools exist, they typically make it difficult for a user to remove and secure the tool.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a tool retaining device that secures the tool against inadvertent separation from a user and also allows for the tool to be easily removed and retained and not impede the work being performed.